Lonely Star
Prologue Thunder padded along the riverbank, his heart torn between saving his rogue pack, or being thankful to the she-cat who saved his life. The tom was going to tear his heart out, but the she-cat, Splashheart, had ordered the tom to let Thunder go. And he was thankful for that. After the battle, he had fled to an abandoned place, hiding from his wrathful pack. He was afraid that if he went back, he would be killed for failing his mission. It was better if they believed that he was dead. But it was lonely out here, and Thunder didn't know what to do. Splashheart was a nice she-cat, but he didn't want to approach her now. He knew that she was a Clan cat, and the Clan cats hated the rogues. Thunder sighed, his head down, his eyes closed. He was a defeated tom, and he had no where to go. He had pretty much been banished from his pack, and now he had to count on himself to get prey in this prey-poor area. Then he heard the shrieks from far away, and Thunder hardened. I must help the others... His paws drummed on the hard earth floor, and he padded silently back into the scene. He saw the she-cat, Splashheart fighting off another rogue. Those are my comrades, hurting the cat who allowed my to live. He leaped forward, tearing the tom off Splashheart. He pushed the tom away, then clawed his stomach. The tom snarled, then his eyes widened. "Th-?" Thunder lunged for him and dug his claws into his neck. He was desperate to keep his identity a secret, but Splashheart was staring at him now. "Aren't you the tom that I fought yesterday?" She growled. "What are you doing here now, saving me?" He dipped his head to her. "You saved my life yesterday when your friend was going to slaughter me. I was grateful, and came back, and I saw that you were in danger, so I repaid you." "It's alright," the she-cat shrugged. "I just didn't want an innocent follower like you to die. You were only following your orders and beliefs, so you weren't doing any harm." "I could have killed you." Thunder pointed out. Splashheart smiled. "But you didn't." ~ He woke up, sighing. His dreams were always full of Splashheart and saving her. She was a gorgeous she-cat, and Thunder could tell why that Bushstrike wanted to be her mate. Thunder sat up, pondering about what he should do. That's it! His new idea seemed fantastic, and it would certainly make Thunder feel better about himself. Maybe I can do something good in my life, and prove to the stars that I wasn't a thief and a killer. He knew what he wanted to do. He was going to do what he saw in his dreams. He had to help that she-cat and save the Clans from the rogues. It was his only hope. Chapter One My dreams were full of cruel laughter and I saw Frostpaw and Gingerfire dying over and over. My worst nightmare was when Bushstrike would walk into my dreams, and it would remind me of our break up, and our love's demise. I always wanted to be with him again, but after his betrayal about Lilypelt, I wasn't sure if he was real anymore. If he really loved me. There was no way anyone could love another she-cat after they had just lost their first mate. No way. My heart ached, and my eyes were dull as I stared out into the distance. I couldn't keep standing here, and I had to keep going. Amberfur was mixing something inside, and I poked my head in and called out to her. "I'm going to take a walk, alright?" The medicine cat looked up, and I knew that she wanted me to stay. I was a broken, empty she-cat, and Amberfur was trying to mend me. It's no use trying to mend me though, my wounds were too deep to heal. At least right now it was. She probably saw the determination in my eyes and nodded. "Go ahead, but don't go too far." I wandered out into the territory, heading towards the Twoleg nest that I had lived in with Moonfall, my mother. I thought about how Frostpaw and Swooppaw were just my foster sisters, they were actually Amberfur's kits. I sighed, and kept walking aimlessly through FrostClan's territory. "Splashheart." I jumped, and glanced over. Bushstrike was standing there, on his side of the border. I hadn't realized that I had wandered so close to the RushClan border. "Splashheart, please. I want to apologize to you. It is true, it's going to be hard for me to get over Lilypelt's death, but maybe one day, we can still become mates?" Casting my eyes down, I didn't reply. I tried not to think about the times that I had longed for Bushstrike, and he wasn't there. I tried not to think about that time when I saw Bushstrike and Lilypelt together, and my heart had broke. "What about all those times you hurt me?" I pointed out, my voice soft, but angry. "I cared for you, but you went off with a she-cat in your own Clan. I risked my position in FrostClan because I loved you. But you didn't care." "I cared, but Lilypelt was someone I cared about too." "I could have been banished from FrostClan!" I screamed histerically. "You left me broken, Bushstrike, when you went off with Lilypelt. No warning, no nothing. I didn't know what to do." "Splash-" "No, it's too late for that." I turned away, and I felt his gaze trailing after me. I wanted him so badly, but I couldn't accept what he had done. He was obviously still mourning Lilypelt. "Maybe later on, Bushstrike." I mewed softly as I padded away. I heard the echo from his mouth. "Maybe later on." ~_~_~_~ It took my awhile to find my way back to camp, and when I did, I collapsed next to my sister. She smiled at me sadly, but her eyes were still sad. "Still mourning?" I mewed softly. "Yes." I couldn't blame her, considering that was her sister, her real sister. But my grief was a bit different. I was mourning for the things that I had lossed, not the things that had been lossed. Bushstrike's betrayel burned deep in my mind, and Gingerfire's death was still painful. Frostpaw's demise was the worst, tearing at my heart, my soul. Swooppaw sighed, and she then mewed. "Amberfur's giving me my medicine cat's name today. Isn't that great?" "It's awesome." I purred. "I can't wait to know what your name will be! It's probably a good and pretty name. Amberfur won't choose wrong." "Yeah, she probably talks with StarClan to choose the greatest name for me." Swooppaw purred, her eyes shining. I laughed. "Yeah." Though I had said that for a different reason. Amberfur wouldn't choose a horrible name for her own daughter. The medicine cat was probably sitting in her den right now, pondering over the best names for her beloved, and last daughter. Swooppaw stood up silently. "It's time for the half-moon meeting. I better go." "See you, Swooppaw." "Bye, Splashheart." Chapter Two When Swooppaw came back, her eyes were shining brighter than they had before. I was happy for her. She bounded over to me, a grin on her face. "Splashheart! I got my name!" I purred, "What is it?" "Swoopflight, isn't it great?" It was. Amberfur was standing beside my sister, smiling. Her eyes were shining with pride, and she gazed at her daughter happily. I knew that she pretended that she just proud of her apprentice, but I knew better. I exchanged a knowing gaze with the medicine she-cat, and Swoopflight circled me happily. "If only Frostpaw could have gotten her warrior name." Swoopflight whispered. I agreed. If only our other sister could have survived long enough to get her warrior name. "What do you think it would be?" Swoopflight's eyes misted a bit. "I think she's fine with her apprentice name. Though I think it would be Frostfur, her fur matches her name!" Purring, I nodded. "I think you're right actually." I still remembered that terrible day when I had followed Frostpaw outside, watching her fight against Ashpaw. When when I had returned with both their bodies, rogues had attacked my beloved home. Then Gingerfire had been ambushed by CloudClan, and then she died right after her warriors ceremony. Who would be next? Swoopflight? Me? "Splashheart, can you go hunting with Heatherheart and Willowfur?" The deputy, Tanglespikes, called out. "Perhaps you can hunt near the RushClan border?" "Sure!" Heatherheart beamed at me when I padded over to them. "It's nice to hunt with each other again." She mewed, indicating to Willowfur and me. "Yeah, it sure is." Willowfur agreed while I nodded. Though I noticed the problem once we reached the RushClan border. There were a group of cats waiting for us, but none looked friendly. Bushstrike was at the head of all of them, and he waved them back. "I would like to speak with Splashheart for a bit." He mewed politely to Heatherheart and Willowfur. Willowfur shook her head. "What you have to say to her you should say to us." Bushstrike raised an eyebrow. "This is a private message that I wish for only her to hear." He mewed quietly. "As the deputy of RushClan, I declare that you back away and let me speak to her." Heatherheart glared at him for a moment longer, and I mewed, "Let him speak to me." Finally, my friends backed off. Bushstrike took a step closer. "Stop right there." I snarled. "Stay on your side of the border." He waved his tail in surrender. "Look, I know you're mad, but I have to tell you this. Lilypelt actually gave birth to a kitten befpre she died, and I wanted to tell you that I named it Cloudkit." "Why does this concern me?" "Because I wanted to ask you to be the mother of the kitten." He mewed. "I still love you, you know?" But even that sounded fake. "I'll think about it." I mewed curtly. "Couldn't this wait until the Gathering? It's only a few days away." Bushstrike only gave me a mournful glance. "I don't understand why you hate me so much." "And I don't understand why you had to hurt me so much." I shot back. "It was your decision to mate with Lilypelt," I reminded him, "I'm the one dealing with a broken heart." And that was when the rogues started to pour in. Chapter Three The clearing broke into a mayhem, and cats were screaming and yowling everywhere. There were about twice as many rogues as there was us, and one of them looked faintly familiar. The white one, some cat named ice was yowling, "Get the she-cat, that's all we're here for!" Then everyone was flanking me, and Bushstrike's flank was brushed against mine. I flinched back, and the tom stared at me. "You're about to be killed, Splashheart. Stay still for once." Suddenly I remembered that time when I was with Bushstrike on Sunstar's mission and a dark gray tom had lunged for me. He must have been targetting me. "Why me though?" I whispered back to him, lost in my fear to care about who he was anymore. Bushstrike shook his head. "I have no idea, but there must be some kind of reason why they want you." Category:Cchen3's Fanfics